


Invitations

by MedicDuFresne



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ander's owns a small wedding stationary business, M/M, he helps some friends out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicDuFresne/pseuds/MedicDuFresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders owns a wedding stationary business and has been commissioned to do a set of invitations for some very important people to him.</p>
<p>Inspired by this picture: http://schneezusweiss.tumblr.com/post/119908378625/who-do-i-have-to-pay-to-make-this-au-a-reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitations

Balancing a coffee in one hand, and a very full ring of keys in the other, Anders slid his key into the deadbolt lock to the back door of his small printing business. He yawned deeply as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He stepped inside and was instantly greeted by a very loud, and very demanding meeeroooow as a golden tabby cat padded up and rubbed itself along his leg, “Hello, yes, hi there Ser Pounce-a-lot. Here, just give me a second will you, you silly cat.”

He slid his hand along the wall until he found the light switch and flipped it on, flooding light into his small office. He reached his foot back and caught it around the bottom of the door and flicked it shut behind him as he carefully placed his coffee on his desk and shouldered off his backpack, all the while trying not to step on the cat that was basically circling him under his feet.

Anders crouched and pet his demanding cat lovingly, and was met with loud purring from the affection, “There you go, missed me didn’t you? Yes you did, i bet.” The cat merowed back at him and nuzzled his hand as Anders scratched under his chin, “Are you hungry? Huh? Do you want some breakfast mister?”

He fed his cat then yawned again. Mornings were by no means his strong suit, but he had a customer coming in today to confirm their order, so he had to make sure to be in bright and early and make sure there were no problems with the final designs. He picked his coffee back up and took a long swig, relishing the heat and the feeling of it spreading throughout his chest.

Anders set the cup down and ran a hand through his hair. ‘I really need a haircut,’ he mused before he pulled his hair up into a ponytail to keep it up and out of his face. He had work to do, his customer was supposed to be in with their fiance to look over the wedding invitations around noon.

While he set up his workstation on his desk, he thought his schedule out for the day. How long he should work before taking a coffee break, whether or not he should take lunch before or after his customers came in, and when he should work on the few other orders he had still to complete.

He hummed to himself as he walked out of his office and into the main room of his business; he could hear the padding of tiny paws on the hardwood telling him that Ser Pounce-a-lot had finished eating and was following him. He flicked the lights on in here as well, then stepped around the front counter and walked up to the door. He slipped his sign to “OPEN” then retreated back to his office, but left the door open. His desk had a clear view of the door should someone happen to come in, so he sat himself in his chair and got to work.

Ser Pounce-a-lot lept up onto the windowsill and onto his favorite pillow, situated right in the morning sunlight and giving him a perfect view of the outside world. Anders chuckled when he looked up at the cat, then went back to work finishing the designs.

By the time 11:45 rolled around, Anders was finished and had printed out the final three designs to show the couple. He was rather proud of his work, and felt like they would meet his customers expectations. He personally was fond of the layout of the second design, but was partial to the font he used for the third one. He supposed it was a good thing that the couple would have the final say, and he himself would not have to make that decision. He brought the three cards up into the front and placed them on one of the shelves he had behind the front counter.

Ser Pounce-a-lot jumped down from his pillow and padded up to Anders for more affection, which the man happily leaned down to give him, “What a slow day, huh baby? Aparently no one wants fancy stationery today.”

A small ting ting made Anders look up as his front door opened. A muscular man held the door open for his fiance, who stepped in and walked towards the front counter, with the muscular man following after him. A welcoming smile spread across his face as he straightened up and greeted his friends, “Garrett, good to see you again, and you as well Fenris.”

Hawk stopped at the counter and leaned an arm on it, a huge grin plastered on that doofy mug of his, “Anders, how’s it going? You got everything ready,” he reached over and let a hand rest on Fenris’s hip while he spoke, and it seemed to Anders like his friend’s action was nearly subconscious, which made him chuckle a bit. Fenris dipped his head in greeting, which Anders returned with a smile.

Anders turned and took his card examples off of the shelf behind him and laid them out for the couple to look at, “Of course I do Hawk, what kind of friend and businessman would I be if I could not handle my own friend’s wedding invitations?”

Hawk barked out a laugh and picked up one of the cards, “Don’t start on that ‘businessman’ bull, or you’re going to turn into Verric.” 

“Well considering he’s your best man, would that really be a bad thing,” Anders countered, which got a small chuckle out of Fenris.

“Careful Hawk,” Fenris smirked, “or we’ll have two blonde dwarves at our wedding and I’m not sure our guests will be able to tell them apart.”

Anders placed a mock-offended hand on his chest and looked at Fenris with what might have been a horrified look if he had not been trying to also conceal a grin, “How dare you insinuate I would ever show that much chest hair.”

The trio laughed before Hawk brought his hand up to quiet them, “Alright, alright, enough shitting on the best man, we’re here for a reason. I mean, a reason besides harassing a friend at work”

Anders nodded, still with a grin on his face, and then actually went in depth with his designs, pointing out the subtle differences between the three and how each might be utilized with the overall theme of the wedding. Both Hawk and Fenris were happy with the designs, and by the time they were done discussing the intricacies of each design, Hawk turned to Fenris and shrugged, “It’s up to you, love.”

Fenris tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow, staring silently at the cards. Anders did not have to wait long for a decision though, and Fenris gestured to the second card, “That one looks the most appealing, but maybe with the font from the third?”

Hawk smiled and nodded, “Just what I was thinking too.” He pressed a kiss to the elf’s pale hair and Anders jotted down a note to himself to make the modification.

“Consider it done,” Anders stacked the cards back together and placed them back on the shelf to be taken care of later. He was glad that they went with two of the things he felt the most confident with in his designs, “I’ll get your invitations done and printed right away. How does next Monday sound for you guys to stop by again to pick them up?”

“I can stop by on my lunch break,” Fenris offered, looking up at Hawk, to which the taller man shrugged again.

“Sure, if you want to. We could also wait until we’re both off work and swing by with the car rather than you having to walk back to work carrying those boxes. Plus then I get to harass my dear friend Anders more,” he finished with a cheeky grin at the blonde.

Anders shook his head with a smile, “Well they’ll be ready anytime past 10am. Feel free to stop by whenever works for you guys. We’ll deal with the other half of the payment then as well.”

Ser Pounce-a-lot padded up to Fenris and rubbed his head against the elf’s leg, which made him look down with a less-than-amused look on his face, “You still let this furball hang around your shop, Anders?”

“He is a very lovable furball, thank you very much,” Anders replied, and Hawk leaned down to give the cat the attention it seeked. The cat quickly gave up on Fenris once he realized Hawk was willing to pet him, and instead purred and rubbed himself along Hawk.

Anders smiled down at his friend, then raised an eyebrow at Fenris who still had an unamused quirk to his lips, “See, he’s good for business. People love cats, and he loves attention.”

“If you say so,” Fenris shrugged then tugged on Hawk’s jacket, “Garrett, come on. We have to meet Isabella in fifteen minutes. She won’t want to set up the party on her own.”

Hawk straightened and gave his fiance a quick kiss, “Right, of course,” he smiled at Anders and wagged a finger at him, “You’ll be there tonight, right? It’s not a proper bachelor party without all of my closest friends.”

“Is it still a bachelor party if Isabella, Merrill, Aveline, and Bethany are there,” Anders inquired, counting off each of their female friends on his fingers while he spoke, “and if your fiance is there?”

Hawk shrugged, in that very casual, non-committal way of his, “Well Fenris and I are both bachelors and it’s a party. So it’s a bachelor party. And here I thought you were the smart one,” he teased to which Anders could only shake his head and laugh.

“Ok, you got me. I’ll be there when I close up shop here later. Don’t have too much fun before I get there,” Anders watched as Fenris turned and walked away from the counter, waiting for Hawk at the front door.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, bud,” Hawk assured him as he turned and waved, “don’t work to hard, ya hear?”

Fenris opened the door for his fiance, much like Hawk had done for him when they first entered Ander’s shop, “Goodbye Anders, thank you for the wedding invitations.”

Anders nodded, “It’s no problem. I’ll see you guys tonight,” he called as they walked out, and he watched as their hands naturally drifted to each other’s as they walked. They turned the corner from his shop and he lost sight of them, left with only his lovely cat.

He sighed and put his hands on his hips, observing his empty business. ‘It’s not really wedding season right now...’ he reasoned with himself as he glanced up at the clock that told him it was already 1:17pm. He normally closed up shop at 6, but maybe he could leave around 4:30 today…

He shook his head and walked back to his office, seating himself back at his desk and already diving into the adjustments he had to make for his friend’s wedding invites. He would have plenty of time to party, he had work to do right now. Even though he was fairly certain it would just be him and Ser Pounce-a-lot for the rest of the day, he could get a head start on some of his other orders. ‘Always something that needs to be done,’ he told himself as he settled down to work for the rest of the day before he could allow himself to go out with his friends to celebrate.


End file.
